


Last night

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreboding because why not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Are you scared?"





	Last night

There was nothing more he wanted, nothing he longed for. All he had ever desired lied right next to him, smiling and stroking his face. The moment was quiet, perfect - and doomed to end.

“Are you scared?” Romeo asked.

Mercutio smiled, closing his eyes. Yes. No. Enough to try and hold his breath, close his eyes for fear of everything falling apart. Not enough to not laugh and ease the way. “How could I be?” he answered. “Should I be?”

“I don’t know.” Romeo’s fingers were warm and hypnotic, his voice a gentle hush. Mercutio could almost hear his breathing better than his words. It didn’t bother him.

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Mercutio opened his eyes, frowning. His own hand stilled where it lied on Romeo’s waist. “Why?”

“This means too much to me- you mean too much. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Mercutio smiled again, relief flooding his chest, and pinched Romeo’s cheek. “If you think I’m going to let that happen then you don’t know me well enough. The cheek. I’d like to see anyone try to come between us; stand behind me and I’ll take care of them quick enough.”

But Romeo didn’t smile, dark expression matching dark eyes even as he waved away Mercutio’s hand. “That is what I’m afraid of,” he murmured.

Enough. The peace was almost broken, and Mercutio refused to let Romeo’s heavy mood disturb them. Kissing was a great way of returning the mood to where it had been, he’d found, and he would rather swallow any worried words from Romeo’s tongue than let them out into the air.

With Romeo’s body beneath his, warm skin under his fingers, lips meeting lips, he soon forgot about Romeo’s worry.


End file.
